Talon's Resolve
by Ovo
Summary: UO. A dragon is confronted with a choice. He can live certain in the way he best knows, or he can take a chance and try another way.


**_Talon's Resolve  
_**

On that fateful day I awoke with great difficulty, having had a fitful sleep. I stretched my limbs and my neck. And then I spread my ruby wings to their full span, some fifty feet or so. I yawned, which turned into a roar that shook the cavern. Today seemed like any other day that might have been in my many years of existence.

I crawled out of my chamber and into the main cavern. I saw some of the yearlings and drakes playing with some of those human creatures. They tormented their food a while before finally eating, and to my disgust I saw a few of the little mammals get away from the playful children.

Being hungry myself, I thought that the escaping creatures might make a good meal. I took wing and chased them, but was knocked out of the air by another dragon. "Find your own meal!" She yelled, quickly descending and consuming the terrified humans.

I snorted, having known this particular dragon for many decades. She had come to the caverns a time ago, and was used to getting her own way about things. She and I often came into conflict, and I thought many times of what would happen if she were to be found alone in the wilderness by a party of humanoids. I knew from personal experience how sentient bipeds could be dangerous.

I also many times thought of trying to drive her from what had been my home all my life, but I also knew she was stronger than I was.

Angry and hungry, I wandered outside the cave and came across a wild deer. I quickly killed and consumed the creature, and then went flying. I didn't return home until close to sunset.

Crawling inside the cave, I witnessed the female again, this time bullying a young drake for some reason or another. The drake flew off, very upset. I approached the object of his torment. The gleeful female turned to me with an air of arrogance, about to say something. Whatever she was about to say was cut short, as we both scented something coming into the cave.

Turning, I saw two humanoids in the opening of the Caverns, illuminated by the setting sun. I'd not eaten much that day, and these creatures could be dangerous, so I thought perhaps I'd do well to take out a threat to the Caverns and feed myself at the same time.

The creatures smelt as elves and they were riding upon horses. Both had bows strapped to their backs, and one had a sword strapped to his side. I heard suddenly the sound of music, a peculiar tune that seemed to wrap around my mind.

"MINE!" screamed the female, I'd nearly forgotten her, and suddenly I felt a pain in my side. Turning, I saw that she had swiped at me, and my blood shown on her claws. Snarling, I took a deep breath and let my flame at her. She recoiled from the heat, and took wing. She then dove upon me, biting and clawing as she came.

She turned to swat at one of the elves, and the elf quickly maneuvered her horse out of harms way. I felt the music wrap around my mind again, and the female and I again engaged in combat. The young drake approached, confused and curious. But then the music hit him too, and he snarled in rage at the female who had bullied him.

Her attention was taken off me, and she lunged at the drake. I took my chance and attacked her haunch, scratching and biting at her leg.

The drake fell, as he was only a young one, not yet at his full strength, and now never to be. In anger that the female would dare do such a thing, I lunged at her unguarded neck. I tore into her throat, and she fell under my weight.

When I realized what I'd done, I was confused. I was also very injured. Something confused me, as I sniffed at the females still body. She bore the injuries I'd given her, and the drake's small claw-marks, but there were more injuries than that. Arrows were imbedded in her flesh, up to the feathers in many places. It was then that I remembered the elves.

Turning, I saw the small creatures watching me. One coaxed her horse closer to me, and she began to speak in a language I'd once understood and used. It had been a long time, but I could recall some of it. It only served to provoke me into rage.

I roared a challenge, and breathed fire at the small creature. She fell back, and I felt a sting in my shoulder. Looking, I saw the male creature had shot me with an arrow. I growled and swiped at the female, who moved herself and her horse out of the way quickly.

She again tried to speak to me, but I wouldn't listen. I eventually caught up to the little female and hit her hard with my foreclaw. She fell back off her horse and lay still. I'd broken the thing's neck. The horse neighed and it soon followed. I heard a yell from the male elf and he retreated out the cave mouth.

I devoured the horse, then tried to find a way to get all the covering off the elven corpse without damaging the food. I puzzled over this for about an hour, whereupon I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my flank.

Turning sharply, I roared at the male creature, which had returned to pester me more. Following him where he led, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned but saw nothing, and another arrow prompted me back after the male creature.

I chased him away from my food, and then returned. Finding the female elf's corpse without its coverings, I quickly devoured it. Looking up, I saw the female elf about a foot from my muzzle. Puzzled over this, I found that she was speaking again.

"I can protect you from the dangers of this world," she began. I growled and let loose some of my stored magical energy, producing a lighting bolt and knocking the small creature off her feet.

"If we joined forces, we could protect each other..." she hastily stated, quickly pushing herself to her feet and healing herself with magical means.

I shot a firebreath at her, but I was still injured and she withstood it well enough.

"It would be very beneficial if we traveled together..." she said calmly, applying a salve to her injuries and bandaging them up.

I snarled at her, but wanted to see what else she had to say.

"I've been searching for a companion like you..."

"Oh really?" I roared. Probably only to be put on display or lured off and killed. But she didn't understand my words.

"I've always wanted a pet like you," she said soothingly, and I felt something soften within me.

"Will you travel with me Noble Creature?"

That settled it.

I looked back at the cave I was hatched in. It wasn't the most comfortable place, and my elders almost always took things that should have been mine. My eyes rested on the body of the female and the drake. Was this the only way? Or could I choose my own path?

The creature held up a chunk of raw meat. I was hungry enough to accept it, and I did so gratefully.

"C'mon let's go," The male elf said from the cavern entrance.

"Follow me?" the female asked, running her hand over my nose. I stood and folded my wings to my back, casting one last look at home. I knew that if I came back I would be an enemy to my kind. But it didn't seem to matter now. I choose my own way.

We walked out into the dark nighttime air, and I looked up at the stars. Feeling the ether being manipulated, I returned my gaze to the ground, where the female seemed to be struggling with trying to cast a magic spell. I laughed secretly as the poor thing failed time after time.

When she finally got it right, a glowing blue portal opened where she stood. The male elf entered the portal first. "Come?" The female looked at me, and I followed her where she led.

Later we stood in a place called "the stables", and the female stood looking up at me. I was confused by our surroundings, and a bit unnerved by the strong smell of humans in the area. I stood, unsure of what to do.

She seemed to be trying to decide something, as she had been standing like that for an hour. Finally she moved, and hers met mine eyes. "Would you answer if I were to call you," she asked, "To the name 'Talon?'"

I roared in response, sending a couple of humans skittering in fear out the stable doors (which, impressively enough, seemed to be made so that dragons would have no trouble in walking through them). I didn't mind the name, as it sounded suiting enough.

"Talon," she said, "My name is Fira, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Perhaps one day I would again be able to speak her own language, and then answer to her, but for now I simply roared in agreement.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Working Title**: _Talon_

**Inspiration**: Looking for a pixelated friend on UO.

**Noteworthy**: This was originally posted on the Official UO player's forum, where many people posted RP stories. Like Sekhmet, Talon has lived a long and healthy life... albeit, with a few adventurous close calls.

**Disambiguation**: Provocation.

**Series**: Sekhmet's Folly; _Talon's Resolve_; Talon's Fear; The Dragon Tamer; Sekhmet's Filly; Young Wings; Uncharted Horizon.

_Derivative work of material © EA, Origin, or whoever owns UO nowadays.__ Reformatted to abide by 'site standards. None of the original text has been modified, 'cept in case of typo._


End file.
